Soul Thief
(Note: Just going to warn you, this story involves the oldest, cliched hero-villain senairo known to man. Just a warning. Either way, I hope you all enjoy, and sorry if you don't.) Airla was shoved against the wall. The thug before her smiled sickly. "Now, pretty lady, me and my boys want to trouble..." Airla tried to grab the pepper spray from her pocket, only to find it missing. "Looking for this doll?" asked one of the men, Paul, who showed it to her as it was levitating in his hand. The leader, Richard, opened his hand, flames harshly started to form. He shot the flames at the ground around them, imprisoning all of them together. In order to hide the flames, the second in command, Tyler, opened his hand and covered them all in darkness, leaving them all invisible. "Now let the fun begin..." said Richard, gently grabbing the woman's blouse buttons... Paul was torn from the rest of the group, his mouth covered by a person's hand. A voice whispered into his ear, "In the darkness, no one can hear you scream... other thant you're team anyway." Paul let out a scream. "What the hell?" snapped Richard. A young man, roughly 17 years old, black hair and black eyes, pale skin, appeared before them. "Who are you? What have you done to Paul?" Richard demanded. The boy moved his arm slightly. There hung Paul, dead in midair, a knife in his back. "I am Elliot, decendant of Judas." Elliot dropped the body by closing his fist. One of the other men, Damien, threw a bolt of electricity without hesitation. Elliot raised a hand, and the bolt of lightning stopped, he closed his hand, and it vanished. "Neat lightning trick...I'm taking it." Elliot pointed at the man, his hand resembling a gun. He gestured his thumb down, sending Damien flying backwards, dead. Elliot's eyes then flashed red. "Kill him!" yelled Richard, shoving one of his men in front of him. This one was Doug. Doug outstretched his arms, which then transformed into snakes, cobras. The hooded serpents were about to bite the boy, but Elliot smirked. "Do you really think you can kill me?" Elliot vanished from sight. The snakes jaws snapped, biting only the air. "I fought others before I found you..." taunted the voice. Elliot, unseen by the men, gently grabbed one of the snakes, to be sure the man wouldn't feel him. He forced the jaws open. Doug felt a sharp pain in his neck. "AH!" Doug realized that he was bitten by his own snake. He started to panic. "Doug! Calm down! If you panic, the venom will travel further through you're body!" Elliot took the time with this to use his new telekinesis to force an opening through the darkness. "I recommend you leave lady. This isn't going to be pretty...and I can't hold it for much longer." Elliot said, struggling to keep it open. Airla ran through the small opening and into the night. Elliot let go of the entry, causing it to close. He became visible and noticed that his eyes flashed. "It seems your friend, can't keep his cool...let's see if you do...Richard." Before Richard could respond, Elliot whipped his arm back, then forward, his limb becoming a python. "Oh, so it can become any snake, well that's cool." The Python wrapped itself around Richard's neck. It tightened once and there was a sickening crack. Elliot's eyes glowed red. "Just you and me...Tyler." The police got to the alleyway a few hours later. There was a small group of men, all dead on the ground. All except for one. Tyler, started to crawl towards the cops, covered in burns, scars, and bitemarks. "Please...please. Arrest me! Anything's better then to be with...him!" Airla recognized the man as one of the thugs, and the police turned slightly to get his handcuffs. Just then Tyler was yanked into the darkness of the alley, clawing at the dirt, screaming, "No! No! Please! Save me! I don't..." There was a sickening crunch. "Freeze!" yelled the officers as they saw a pair of glowing red eyes... (Well I hoped you guys enjoyed my story. If you didn't please tell me where their could be improvements so I can be sure to make note of them and use them in the future. Take care. ZombieKiller123) (PS: Elliot is (probably) '''not' related to the Judas created by Mr. Odd. That is unless he's revealed to be the Biblical Judas, I don't know what his plans are.'') Category:Short Stories Category:Fantasy Category:ZombieKiller123 Category:Dark